Mabel: The story of a Immortal Child
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: Living on the streets isn't the best life for a child and this child is 2,937 years old! She has red eyes, blonde hair, and pale white skin. Have you figured out what she is now? Yes, that's right. She is a immortal child, most likely one of the first.
1. Chapter 1

DayDream: Ok, I decided to make my first one shot! YAY!!!! It is going to be really long…because it is going to be an inter series in one chapter!! I hope I can do it! Or…if I can't (which I most likwly can't) I'll just put it down into little chapter! I got this idea from…hm…I can't remember. Oh well! I hope you like it! I worked really hard! If you like it review it! You don't have to be a member to review on my stories!

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight. Though it is not in this chapter, ( other then the vampire part)

* * *

I stared blankly at the wall of the concrete building. I had lived in this city since it was a raggedy village and so far o one had live lived long enough to get and no me. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Mabel. I am…how old am I again? Um… I think I am 2, 937 years old…yeah that's right! But I don't really look my age…no. I look like a normal five year old. Other then the red eyes. Did I forget to mention the fact that I am a vampire?

"Hey little lady, What are you doing in a place like this alone on Christmas? And in summer cloths to!" A old man asked, walking over to were I was curled up staring at the wall.

As he got closer I felt my eyes prickle with tears that can't be shed. This kind man is going to be my next victim...it makes me feel better when I run into a drunk or someone like that but a kind old man? No, that's different. But it's not like I choose to be an immortal child! I didn't choose to be turned.

"I'm lost…" I lied quietly and almost started sobbing as the gentle old man drew closer, taking off his jacket so that he could put it over me.

"There, there. I'll help you find your family." He soothed.

Shutting my eyes tight I stood up and walked toward the old man. I felt so bad about this but what can I do? This is my life no matter how much I hate it.

"Old man?" I asked him, I want to know if he had any family alive, he looks very old and was probably very handsome when he was younger. I wonder if I have ever seen him when he was younger?

"Yes little lady?" He asked crouching down to my height.

"Do you have any family?" I looked up at him innocently, making my eyes as wide and frightened looking as they could.

The old man smiled sadly. "No, they all died years ago. My wife couldn't have any kids and we weren't rich enough to be able to even afford a kid so no adoption agency would let us have a kid."

**( Oh, and Mabel's eyes are black since she is thirsty, just so you guys know.)**

Smiling sadly I looked up at the old mans face….

_I can't do it…I can't kill this kind old man! Only a monster could! And I am no monster. I am a child vampire._

"Old man?"I looked up at him, hope filling my eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, curious.

"Can I spend my Christmas with you?" Smiling I thought about it. Maybe I can stay with him for a couple years? He's not going to live much longer and he needs a family to spend Christmas with. I could sneak out at night to kill a drunk men or women!

"But what about your family?" He asked.

"They are dead. I have lived on this street ever since." Not a lie, my parents are dead and I haved lived on the street for a very long time.

The old man sighed. "I don't know little lady…."

I pouted cutely. "Just for Christmas?"

"I don't have any presents…" He trailed off and I smiled.

"That's ok. Christmas isn't about the presents. It's about spending time with people who love you! That's what Mommy told me!"

He smiled kindly at me and nodded, "Ok, but you have to wear this jacket. I don't want you to catch a cold now do I?"

Nodding I took the jacket and rapped it around my small form. I know what this old man must see, a small beautiful little girl with strawberry blonde hair, pitch black eyes, and pale white skin. How could he turn down such an adorable child?

And so we walked into the old mans house and began to spend Christmas.

^Time Skippy. One year later^

"Mabel!" yelled Grandpa from his study.

I looked up happy from my drawing Grandpa either calls me Mabel, or his little Christmas miracle. I know better. I could have killed him that day. He would have been gone…and the world would have been a much darker place. Soon after Grandpa adopted me I discovered that he ran a charity for orphaned children and the homeless. Of course I had to often sneak out so that I won't accidently harm Grandpa, but that's ok. He seems happy that I live with him...even though I am going to have to leave soon. He'll notice that I am not growing soon. I make comments about it ever so often so that he just thinks that my 'growing spurt' hasn't come yet. And so far we are happy. We both have the family that was stolen from us.

"Yes, Grandpa?" I called, walking over to where grandpa should be and saw him sitting in his rocking chair. With a big smile on my face I ran, human speed, over to him, laughing and giggling.

"I have to tell you something." He told me seriously, setting down his book onto the coffee table next to his seat. "We are going on a vacation to Forks this Christmas break to celebrate your one year adoption anniversary!" He finished with a big jolly smile on his face.

And I smiled happily. A vacation! I have never been out of the city before! Now i could have but i had never had a reason to. "YAY!!" rushing forward I gently swung my arms around Grandpa's neck whispering in his ear "Thank you grandpa! I have never been out of the city before!"

He laughed, hugging me back. "O know! That's why I thought you would like this trip! I have a friend over there and he said that we could stay at their house for Christmas."

Smiling I asked him "When are we going?"

Grandpa pretended to think for a little bit before answering. "Why today of course!"

I gaped. "But what about packing?"

He chuckled. "I have everything all ready for us…actually we should start leaving now! You don't want to be late do you?"

Shaking my head furiously I ran, again human speed people I'm not the dumb, to get my shoes on. Not that I need shoes. I really have no need for then what so ever. But hey, I would defiantly wear shoes so that I could stay with Grandpa! He is my new human family!

"Ready!" I yelled, I now have my shoes on and am ready to go!

Grandpa laughed quietly and walked out of his study already wearing his shoes.

"Let's go then!"

Giggling i walked out of the house followed by Grandpa who quickly got us a cab to drive us to the airport. If your going to live in a city you might as well travel right! Hehe, man I love living with Grandpa! It's a lot more fun then living in a alley preying off of anyone who happens to walk by and instead preying off of people who have done something wrong. But even then I feel bad about it... How could i not? I ended someone's life. Anyone would feel guiltly. Or at least anyone with a heart.

But man, I can't wait to get to Forks, Washington! My first real vacation!!!

* * *

DayDream: I think I will stop there, I have a headache. Hope you liked. I think I'lll actually write more to this. I like it. Unlike the resont stories I am writing I didn't get bored half way into writing the chapter and give up.

So who do you think 'Grandpa's' friends are?

Well review! Tell me if you like it! Cause I sure like writing it so far!

Mabel: And of course I want to know what you think to! I love hearing how much my fans love to hear about me!

DayDream: Didn't I try to make you modist?

Mabel: You tried….and failed.

DayDream: * sigh * I really shouldn't even try.

Mabel: * nods * You can't hep it though. Your not modest in the least. So it makes your characters not modest.

DayDream: Yeah…your right. Man I made a smart character!

Mabel: * rolls eyes * Yeah I know very well that I am smart. Now people you better review or DayDream over there will not update ever again! And you will never find out who I go to live with! Or what happens to Grandpa!


	2. Chapter 2

DayDream: Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! I sure did. And that's why I am aleady writing. I want to make sure that you all get to find out what happens as soon

as possible!

Oh! And running-with-scaples asked where I got the name 'Mabel' from and you know what! I just typed in 'Old and Uncommon Names' on Google.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight', no matter how much I would love to!

* * *

"Grandpa are we there yet?" I asked him for the tenth time, and he laughed happily.

"No not yet. But soon Mabel." Grandpa ruffled my hair affectionately. And I let out a giggle. Happy that I had a family, even if it is only for a short time.

Things are so simple living with Grandpa. I only have to go hunting at night and in the day I get to stay with Grandpa! Yes, the sun is a problem…but I just let him think that a have a phobia. haha, a phobia of the when you think about it all vampires look their best in the sun...they look like they are wearing glitter!

"Why don't you take a nap to pass the time?" Grandpa suggested.

Pretending to think I put my finger to my chin and stared of into space.

"But I'm to excited!" I answered.

"Then you have to be patient." He told me with false sternness, I nodded pretending to be serious, before starting to giggle and Grandpa laughed softly as well.

"SO Grandpa who are we going to stay with?" I asked, sincerely curious.

He laughed. "I already told you Mabel. It's a surprise."

Pouting, I crossed my arms over my chest and acted as though I was sulking. When really…I was jumping up and down with excitement! Grandpa seemed to know that I was just pretending and chuckled under his breath. Had I been human I never would have heard it…then again if I was human I wouldn't be alive I would have most likely have died from old age. Or some other reason that was popular in my time...child birth. Yeah, even though i am 2,938 ( I thnk that's right) I still don't know how children are born! I'm going to have to ask Grandpa at some time. Maybe he'll answer.

^Time Skip^

"FINALLY!!" I yelled as I skipped of the plane into the Forks Airport…or what ever the name of the airport that we are at. I didn't bother to learn its name. Grandpa walked behind me laughing softly.

"Mabel…" Grandpa warned.

I turned around to look at him, smiling happily. "Ok, Grandpa, but where is your friends who is going to pick us up?"

He laughed cheerfully. "He's right behind you! Good to see you again Charlie! How's little Bella?"

I looked around to see a man with thin curly brown hair and happy chocolate brown eyes; from his looks he was probably a real looker when he was younger.

"Good to see you to Matt! And Bell's fine, she even has herself a boyfriend." When Charlie said 'boyfriend' his voice turned bitter so I guess that would mean that he doesn't like the boy.

Grandpa laughed "I always told you Bella would get a boy eventually and that you needed to be prepared about it but enough of that. Mabel must be getting tired. She didn't go to sleep once on the airport."

I nodded slowly, I'm not tired but I do have to pretend to be sleepy so that I'll pretend to be sleepy. "Yeah, can we go now? I want to go to bed."

Plus once they are asleep I can go hunting…I am really hungry my eyes must be starting to turn 's the last time i hunted? I think it was four days ago? Man, i really shouldn't do this to myself. It's not like i live with other vampire's. I could really hurt Grandpa if i lose control.

"Let's go then. I have the police cruiser outside!" Charlie laughed, and we all walked outside (after getting the bags) and got into the car.

"So what's Bella like?" I asked Charlie.

"She's a bit shy but a very caring girl." He answered, shortly.

Pouting I stared out the window. We are going way to slow, I could have run all the way to Charlie's house and back to the airport five times at this pace.

^Time Skippy^

"Wow! Look at the car!" I admired the silver Volvo that is in Charlie's drive way. It is perfect!

"Mabel, stop being so rude. That's Bella's boyfriends car, not Charlie's." Grandpa warned me, pouting I stepped away from the car and walked back over to his side. It is such a nice car, it's time's like these that i wish that i was older when i was turned. Then i would be able to drive without worring that i would get pulled over for driving while i am five....Yes i did that once it was really fun!

"Well what are we going standing out here? Let's get in. I'll have Bella's boyfriend leave and then Mabel can go to Bella's room, I'm sorry but I don't have any guest rooms so she is going to have to share with her." Charlie stated happily, probably the thought of having Bella's boyfriend leaving.

Grandpa nodded. "Yes, it's really cold out here."

Charlie nodded and we all walked into the house, were I smelled him immediately. What is a vampire, other then me, doing in the house?

"Um…I have to go to the restroom!" I told Grandpa and ran to where I can see the rest room.

Slamming the door I took a deep breath. Hopefully the vampire wouldn't notice my scent…at least I hope he doesn't smell me.

_Ok, why is there a vampire in the Swan's house? Is Bella a vampire? Or is….oh crap. Don't tell me that Bella's boyfriend is a vampire! Crap, I'm going to have to find a way to warn her…without telling her what he is…maybe I could tell her…I don't know! I have only lived around humans for a year. And even then I am only around Grandpa. He doesn't allow me to go outside because of the street we live on. _

"Thank you Edward. I hope you have a good day." Charlie hissed to Edward, who must be the vampire.

Yes! That means I can warn Bella now! But I should probably wait till he is long gone so that hewon't notice me.

After a couple of minutes I walked out of the restroom and skipped, yes skipped I have to act like a little 6 year old you know, over to the kitchen where I could smell Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" I called and he turned to look at me while he was seated in the chair at the dinner table.

He got up and walked over to put a hand on my shoulder, smiling proudly at me. 'Mabel, I would like you to meet Bella. Bella this is my little Mabel. I found her in the alley way behind my house one year ago on this day. Little tyke must have been freezing."

Bella turned from cleaning the tabletop to smile at me, be the smile stopped dead as she stared wide eyed at me. And then I knew. Bella already knows about vampires…and she knows the rules.

"U-um…nice to meet you…Mabel." She managed to squeak out, her eyes widened in horror. And I looked at the ground sadly.

_I knew this life wouldn't last long…but I never thought that It would be this short! I'm going to have to leave now. I can't stay. If I stay then I might have just signed my death wish._

"Uh…Yes, well Bella. You and Mabel are going to have to share a room since we don't have any extra beds. I'm going to sleep on the coach and Matt is going to sleep in my room." Charlie said nervously, trying to make since of why she seemed so scared of me.

Bella looked pleadingly at Charlie but he ignored her and started to take Grandpa's and my stuff upstairs. I smiled sadly at Bella and she grimaced back, her fingers twitching towards her cell-phone…probably to call her boyfriend.

Turning on my heel I walked up the stairs and into Bella's room…I might as well stay…I can only run for so long. As i got to her room i could hear her talking urgently to Edward...

* * *

DayDream: Ok. I am going to stop there but no because I want to stop! Because my dad wants to get on because he has to work and then after that it is going to be my brothers turn and then my mom is going to get on…so yeah I'm just going to stop here and keep you hanging! Hehe, I love being the author! Then you get to decide when you stop! Oh and Carlisle and Esme are most likely going to be in the next chapter or at least mentioned. And to that person that flamed me…the story is sort of explained in the title what this story is about.


	3. Chapter 3

DayDream: Hope you liked the last chapter! I know I did so I am going to warn you now. When I get a lot of reviews when I just put up the chapter I often go over board and start writing the next one right away…so then by the next day I am finished..hehe. So most likely after you read this one the next day another one will be posted up. YAY!!! Ask any questions you might have! I'll answer all of them in the next chapter!

Disclamer: I do not own 'Twilight'!

Oh, and I am hoping to have Carlisle and Esme in this Chapter. But then again my writings never go as planed. The way I write is instead of planning everything out I perpersly don't think of it…because if I do think of it to much I get bored. And then I stop writing and will most likely start on a new one. But hey I'm only 14! Barely 14 at that! I turned 14 on the 19 of June! I loved it even though I didn't get a birthday party. I'm planning on having a sleep over with three of my friends! One of my friends (Emmy-chan) even is on my favorite author list. If you want to read any of her stories just click on my favorite author list. 'narutorocs1'. I know not really creative and if you don't like the anime show naruto then you might not want to read any of her stories. But she is a really good author and I hope that you try and take the time to read any of them if you want to.

Oh, and someone mentioned that Mabel was not a poplular name 3,000 years ago and that i had to change it, but I am not. It's my story so i pick the name of my characters. Ok, she didn't have a very popular name, not many little girls were named Mabel. That is fine with me! Also that i should pick a Europian country and tell you all that is where she is from. Which she is from a Europian nation! I didn't mention that i know. But the fact is she is from a farm home in England, she doesn't remember much of her human life so she can't give anyone a exact location. Of course she would have moved around a bit. She ran into a forest that was in the back of her house and kept running for many miles. I was planning to tell you all this in a flashback...but oh well! Hope that helps you all out a bit. And to answer that review then i am telling that peerson this, why would i ever even think of changing my characters name, it is my character and i named her Mabel. Thank you for trying to help though.

* * *

With a sigh I laid down on my side of the bed, the one closest tot the window, I want to be able to get out of the room as quickly as possible if I have to I'll leave…I will say goodbye to Grandpa first. I don't want him to have a heart attack. That would not be good for anyone.

"Man, why did I have to get myself in this mess?" I whispered softly, so that even a vampire would have a hard time hearing.

I looked over to the door as I heard Bella walk up the stairs and stand in front of the door. Her heart was quick and frantic…man she's not being very nice does she want me to attack her on accident? I really don't want to she seems like a nice girl.

Smiling I jumped off the bed and at vampire speed put on my PJ's. It is best to look as harmless as possible and I know for a fact that I look very harmless in my PJ's. Skipping over to the bed I sat on the edge and waited for Bella to get the courage and open the door, I'm not going to force this conversation on her. And if she choices not to talk for me and wait for her vampire boyfriend to get here… well then I will just have to wait. But they are going to get my side of the story. They will know why I am here, not the reason that Bella told them, but mine. How I found Grandpa…or how he found me…and maybe even how I was made. If I feel like telling them that is. And maybe if they get extra lucky they will get to know my power!

Lucky for me though Bella decided against talking to me and sat outside of the door, probably waiting for her boyfriend to get to the window like he told her he would while they were on the phone... wait a minute I'm near the window!

Quickly I jumped off the bed and walked over to the door, if her boyfriend is going to come in though the window it might be better to have his girlfriend with me to calm him down if he gets to angry…and for all I know he has a coven.

Oh, crap I bet he does!

Opening the door I looked up to she the shocked face of Bella. I felt sort of bad for her. She most know the rules or else she wouldn't have reacted how she did. I mean really I doubt that a human that didn't know the rules would have reacted the way that she did, plus the fact that she has a vampire boyfriends**. (Oh! I should probably tell you when this takes place! Hmm… I think I'll make it take place just after New Moon. Eclipse is the only book I have at the moment since my friend Simeon wanted my New Moon book for his birthday present and my Twilight book died…now I have Breaking Dawn, it's the best one, but I mean really. I don't want to start on the last book.)**

"Hi Bella!" I said with fake cheerfulness, but she didn't seem to notice.

"H-hi." She answered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously. Outside the window I could hear the feet of Edward as he climbed up the tree near Bella's window.

"Um…well I guess you should come in…you boyfriends here." I stumbled over my thoughts; I had never met another vampire before. And had never really wanted to.

She nodded shyly, blushing pink and walked into the room. It took all my self-control not to jump her right there and drink my fill, I don't think that will go over well with her boyfriend. I closed the door and jumped onto the bed. If I am going to talk with them then I might as well be comfortable.

Bella closed the door and the boy, who must be Edward Bella's boyfriend jumped into the room and ran at vampire speed over to were Bella's standing, growling slightly at me.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked her protectively and I scolded. Of course she's ok I haven't laid a finger on her…or tooth.

"Yes, I'm fine Edward." Bella looked at Edward lovely and I thought about pretending to choke at the loving look that they shared.

Edward turned his gaze over to where I am sitting Indian style on Bella's bed and growled. "Come. My family would like to talk to you."

Tilting my head to the side I pretended to think. "Um…after Grandpa and Uncle Charlie go to sleep. I don't want Grandpa to know…"

Edward growling got slightly louder and I sighed. "Fine, but it's your fault if I get grounded. Bella cover for me please."

Bella nodded slowly and Edward gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking over to the window. Then turned to glare at me. I shrugged and walked over to the window as well. But still stayed as far from Edward as possible. How do I know if can trust him? As I got closer though I realized for the first time that instead of having the bright red eyes like my own he has golden! Well not that golden at the moment they are barely not black.

Edward took a step away from the window. "Lady's first."

Giving a small smile I nodded and leapt easily out of the window. As a human I had been terrified of heights but since I had turned into a vampire that changed.

Speeding into the dark I made sure that I didn't stray from Edward's side, though I did stay a few feet away so that I would have time to react if he decided to attack.

"So... how many are there in your coven?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Seven." He answered briskly, obviously not into the whole conversation idea.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coven today." I whispered under my breath, but loud enough so that he could hear. His lips twitched slightly as if he was fighting a smile and I had to bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

Edward then sped up and I had to struggle to keep up, I had never been much for a runner. And with my short legs it only made it harder.

"Um…so were are we meeting you coven?" I asked curiously.

He sighed. "Just up ahead."

I smiled as I got a real answer from him.

Sniffing the air I realized that I could smell them, three females and four males.

_Man I am so dead. I should have told Bella to tell Grandpa that I love him but was needed elsewhere. That way he wouldn't worry. Hopefully. And of course there is always the chance he will have a heart attack! He's 93 for pete's sake._

I came to a halt at the edge of the clearing that Edward had lead me and he walked at vampire speed over to where his coven are in the middle of the clearing. They stared at me with hard eyes. Only two seemed to stand out. And that was because that they, unlike the others, seemed sadder then mad, one a male and one female. The male took a step forward and I took a step back, I am not letting any of them get any closer then they already are.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family. We were wondering what a immortal child is doing in Forks?" Carlisle's, as I now know is his name, voice sounded kind. But what do I know, I'm only 2,937…no now 2,938 years old.

"I'm here for Christmas because Grandpa decided to surprise me with a vacation trip." I told him evenly, my face and voice emotionless.

He smiled, but his eyes were curious. "And why would a immortal child be living with a human?"

"'Cause he's a nice man and I felt bad about thinking about feeding off of him one year ago… and he seemed lonely spending his Christmas all alone so…" I shrugged, I wasn't used to telling the story from my point of view. And I had to remember to be cautious around them, they could easily decide to try and kill me…and I really wouldn't be able to put up that much of a fight. I never fought another vampire before and really didn't ever plan to.

Carlisle seemed to be in deep thought so I turned my attention to the others. And to say that they are the most beautiful people that I have ever seen would be an understatement. They are all in pairs, other then Edward but he's with the human Bella. A petite black haired girl with golden eyes, who is paired with a battle scared blonde male. A gorgeous blonde with curves in all the right places with a big muscular curly browned haired man (I can't really call this one a boy.) And the last couple Carlisle and a caramel haired female who is looking at me strangely.

Edward seemed to find something amusing about me sizing them up so I turned to glare at him. And when I did the blonde tensed. Confused I looked back at him.

"Ok, so what is this about?" I asked them. I was starting to get thirsty. And I don't want to accidently attack Grandpa. That wouldn't be very good.

Carlisle looked up at me, his eyes sad. "DO you know the rules?"

I nodded slowly. "Of course. I wasn't turned yesterday you know."

He cracked a small smile. "Then you would know that immortal children, such as your self, are taboo."

I nodded looking at the ground. I should have known that this would happen. And that I would have to end up running away. But to tell you the truth I had sort of hoped that I could be with Grandpa when he passed on. He is such a caring man. Taking me in when I was on that horrible street. Loving me as though I was his own grandchild. Even when I was so anti-social with kids my age.

"Yeah I know that I am a taboo…I have known since…well since the Voltori got wind that immortal children were being made. But of course I was alive way before that so they didn't know about me. And I was very good at staying hidden." I smiled slightly as I remembered how I used to have to catch my food when I first became a vampire. I had to live in the forest and every time a human came in I would… well you get the idea.

Carlisle looked at me curiously before asking, "How old are you?"

"I am 2,938 years old." I looked up to met his gaze and smiled at the shock. He probably didn't expect a immortal child to be so old.

* * *

DayDream: Ok, I feel like stopping there. Hope you liked and if you did please review! I love writing but I really like to hear how much people like to read my stories!


	4. Chapter 4

DayDream: YAY!! I am over my writers block! I hate writers block. But lucky for u all my friend Emmy-chan gave me and idea for the power… I don't know how I am going to work it into the story yet but hopefully I will get a idea while I am typing (that's how I get all my ideas! I pull up a random Microsoft Document and write down anything that is on my mind. I sometimes just end up writing about food the whole time if I haven't ate yet!

Oh! And I got a review saying that I should do time skippies for it makes the story not as good…. So I am going to try it! My story with out Time Skippies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Please review!

* * *

I shuffled uncomfortably at the hard gaze of the blonde male, not Carlisle the other blonde male. He seemed very… weird I guess? Or maybe he's hungry to. Finally after a few more seconds I decided to break the silence. Did I mention that I hate the quiet? It's so… awkward.

"Um…well if you guys aren't going to say anything I'm just going to…" My words were cut off as the giant male was suddenly behind me. I took a sharp intake of breath in shock. I looked over to Edward. Isn't he supposed to love Bella? And Bella seems to like Grandpa… so she would be very sad if Grandpa…

The thought trailed of as I felt a pain in my chest, not from anyone hurting me but from the thought of Grandpa dead. Lying in a coffin his normally cheerful face smooth and emotionless.

As I felt the sharp pain I saw the blonde male flinch and Edward grimace… wait a minute…

"Do any of you guys have any powers?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle hesitated but eventually nodded. His eyes filled with pity as they looked at me the same look that Grandpa gave me when he found me in the alley and I asked him if I could spend Christmas with him. I hadn't expected him to ask to adopt me or else I would have gone back to living in my alley again or maybe a different alley so that he wouldn't have been able to find me.

"Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel emotions, and Alice can see the future."

I nodded I could guess which one could feel the emotions. So the blonde boy is Jasper. I wonder which one is Alice?

"The little pixie." Edward answered my thoughts and I glared at him that is going to get taking used to.

Looking over to Carlisle I smiled sweetly. "Um…can I go now? Grandpa usually checks on me around this time and if I'm not there he's going to call a search party."

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know… you seem in control."

I nodded hesitantly. "Y-yeah.., ever since I started living with Grandpa I have been in way better control then I ever was before!"

"You weren't in control before?" asked Jasper stiffly and I smiled.

"No I was in control…but my power wasn't."

"Your power?" Carlisle prompted.

I nodded shyly. "Yeah… I can't really control it. I don't even know what triggers it! It's sort of weird sometimes thought I won't even realize that i am using my power until it stops." Shrugging I started to back away. "I should be going now…"

"Wait! What is your power?" Carlisle asked, curiously.

Smirking I started running but shouted out. "I can travel through time!"

They didn't chase after me and to tell you I was really thankful. I am really thirty and if I go back home at the moment I wouldn't just endanger Grandpa but Bella and Charlie as well. With a sigh I sped up toward were I could smell some campers. They are plump and sleepy. And had been eating smorze!

Smiling sadly I burst into their campsite and saw that they were all sleeping.

I started off with the youngest and worked my way up. I didn't want to risk a child waking up and seeing me feed… it would scare anyone.

Once I finished I made sure to cleanup them so that I looked like they had all died in their sleep. But clawed out the bit marks so that they had no way of knowing that something bit them. Then after I finished that I ran towards the house I had to get there quick. But when I had left Grandpa had seemed very tired. Maybe if I'm lucky he fell into a deep sleep and couldn't wake up till morning?

Climbing through the window I saw that Bella is already asleep. Giving a soft smile I walked quietly over to the bed and curled up into the covers. I didn't have to sleep and I really couldn't sleep but it still felt nice to curl up into a bed but it still felt nice. The soft comforter felt good on my rock hard skin and i let out a sigh.

I turned over to look at Bella and almost laughed. She sleep talks!

"Edward…"

_Awww! That's so sweet! _I thought.

"I love you." She whispered one more time before letting out a big sigh and snuggling deeper into her pillow.

That is probably how it went the whole night; at times I was wondering if my power had started to use itself over and over again.

When the sun finally came up I jumped out of the bed. Finally it's morning! I ran down stairs, anxious to find out what Grandpa and me are going to do today! I can't wait! Knowing Grandpa it's going to be something really fun and awesome! Maybe a motorcycle? Or something else that Grandpa knows I would love to do but can't in the city. I love this place so far. other then the other vampires this place is perfect! The sun is never out so i can walk around in the day time. Though since I am now living with three humans I'll have to feed more often then i already do. Edward won't want me round Bella... but there is nothing that he can do about it.

Skipping into the kitchen I smiled as I saw Grandpa drinking his coffee. I know that my eyes make a bit nervous but he thought that it was just how I was born and said that I can't help how God made me!

* * *

DayDream: I feel like stopping it here. It is not that long but I hope that you all like it! It's really fun to write and I hope that you think it is fun to read it.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

DayDream: Hope you like! I worked really hard on it. Plus, i risked getting grounded from the computer for a whole week! So be happy and review. I love writing for you guys and it makes me really happy when i get reviews telling me how much they love it and that they want me to update. So i do!Flames are ok to. I don't really care. If you don't like my story, tell me. It'll only make me a much better writer. And for that i thank all of you who have reveiwed so far!

Disclaimer: I do not ow 'Twilight' no matter how much i wish i did.

Reveiws. Flames. Ideas. Or anything else you can think of!

* * *

"Grandpa are we going any where today?" I asked curiously.

"No, Mabel. How about you get Bella to show you around?" Grandpa suggested.

I tilted my head to the side, thinking. Maybe if I got to know Bella the Cullen's won't kill me? They might but who knows?

"Sure why not Grandpa." I shrugged and skipped back out of the kitchen and ran up, human speed of course people, the stairs into Bella's room.

"Hey, Bella! Wakey, wakey! You have to show me around town!" I ripped the covers out of Bella's hands and started jumping on the bed.

She groaned and opened one of her eye before screaming and falling on the ground. Giggling I jumped off the bed and walked over to were she is sitting trying to calm down her heart.

"Hey, Bells. Can you show me around town?" I asked her.

"U-um… I have school…"

I pouted but nodded before letting out a giant smile. "Can I come?"

"W-what. W-why?" She just barely managed to ask

"Because I get bored easily." I smiled.

She let out a small laugh. "Um… I'll have to make sure with the school…"

I nodded, the school will most likely say yes. "Just tell them that your cousin is visiting and wants to check out the school."

Bella raise one of her brows. "And should I mention that you're 'five'."

I shrugged before giving a smirk. "Not if they don't ask."

She let out another laugh before nodding." Ok. But only if you answer some of my questions."

Thinking about that for a little bit I eventually nodded. Why not? It's not going to make any difference. I'm going to be living here for a couple more days.

"When did you get…"She trailed of nervously, blushing and I let out a small laugh.

"I was bitten 2,938 years ago."

She nodded. "How were you bitten?"

Giving a sigh I looked at the ground. "It starts like this…

~Story!!~

"Mabel! Before you go play you have to finish your chores!" My mother yelled from the door way as I started running towards the woods. I looked over at her with a laugh.

"Yes mother." I ran towards the barn to milk the two cows and collect the eggs from our six chickens, then I would have to feed our only horse, Penny, make sure that all the other animals have food and water, and then lastly feed the pigs.

As you can probably tell we are not that rich. We live in a normal one story house with one room just like any other family though and have cows, a horse, chickens, and pigs.

"la~ la~ la~" I sang quietly as I continued to milk the cows. I had just turned 5 yesterday and my break of work is already over.

Once I was done with all my chores I rushed out of the barn and into the woods. I loved it there! It is so beautiful. The birds, deer, foxes, and any other animals that I can't remember the names to at the moment.

Skipping happily, I jumped over a little creek. It's not that big only about one hop across.

Laughing happily I ran faster. I wanted to run faster then anyone has ever had before! I was running so fast that I didn't see the rock on the ground and tripped, stumbling a bit before smacking into a tree, a part of my dress caught on a branch and ripped my dress up to my waist. With a groan I looked around and realized that I have no clue where I am.

Tears filled the edges of my eyes and my lip started to tremble. Where am I? I wandered around aimlessly for hours before giving up and sitting down on a log with a sigh. Tears overflowed and I began to sob, where am i?

"Momma? Papa! Where am I!" I called out.

No one answered. And I eventually got up and started walking again. What else could I do? I remembered how I used to ask mom about the forest and how she would always tell me that if I go to far in monsters would get me… I don't want to get eaten by monsters!

"Well hello their little girl." A smooth velvety voice whispered in my ear and I quickly whipped around to come face to face with a angel!

"H-hello." I managed to squeak out.

"Haha. A perfect candidate for my experiment." The angel laughed before leaning down and biting my neck.

I let out a blood-curdling scream that could probably be heard off for miles.

~End of Story~

"And that's how I got turned." Proud I bowed to my waist.

Bella looked at me pityingly but I snorted. I don't need anyone's pity. And I don't want it.

"That's…" She started but trailed off.

"Probably not as exciting as you would have expected? Well yeah. My beginning wasn't that exciting. But after that I followed my scent back to my house but once I got there…they were gone. Later I found out that I had accidently went forward in time after they had all died. But after I went there I get sad ad went to live in the forest and preyed off of any other person that went in there. At some time when I was living in the woods I went back in time to the moment after I got turned. And well you get the story."

Bella nodded and turned to look at the clock and horror fell across her face. I turned to look at it to and saw that my story had made her late for school.

Chuckling I helped her get ready and jumped into her van to before she could say anything and we where off!

"So Bella what's it like in High School?" I asked, curious.

She just shrugged. "It's nothing really special. You go to class with a bunch of other kids and you get taught how to do Math and Write correctly."

I nodded mutely and looked out the window watching the trees pass by slowly. "Can you drive faster?"

She shook her head 'no'.

I sighed heavily and waited the long 5 minutes as Bella drove to school.

"Ok, the only reason I am letting you come with me is because Charlie and your Grandpa have decided to go fishing ok? And you aren't old…" She trailed off at the 'old' part and I laughed.

"Yeah, I am plenty 'old' enough."

She looked at me curiously from the corner of her eye. "Um… I don't mean to be rude or anything but… how old are you?"

"Your not being rude and I am 2,938 years old."

Her look on her face was hilarious and I told her so making her blush in embarrassment, which made me laugh harder then before. I think Bella and me will be great friends.

* * *

DayDream: YAYA! Hope you liked it. I know I did. I also can't believe how many people have read my story in one day! About 678! I was so excited after I got home from my friends house and saw that. Also sorry if I don't make that long of chapters. My dad works on this computer and I only get so much time on it.

Reveiws. Ideas. Flames. Or anything else you can think of.


	6. Chapter 6

DayDream: Yes! I got bored while I was reading online again and decided that I why don't I update? So here I am! YAY!! Oh, and sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was at another sleep over with my friend Breezy-chan. It was so much fun! There was a possum in her garage. Her dad chased it out. A hour latter though her 4 younger siblings started pounding on the door that there is another possum in the garage. Me and Breezy-chan spazed out and ran down the stairs. Once we got there her dad told her to open the garage door so that the possum can run out. I tried to get a closer look at the possum that he had cornered and had poles (the possum was wedged in between some boxes!) So, well me and Breezy-chan tried to get closer look. Once we were a few feet away from were the possum was her dad yanked away the poles and something flew out from between the boxes and me and Breezy-chan screamed Really loud both of us running towards the stairs….

Then her dad started laugh as did her mom and sister (plus one brother) we looked around at them confused before looking back at the pole and do you know what we saw…. A stuffed raccoon tied to the pole….

Oh, and did I forget to mention that Breezy-chans mom taped the whole thing? Yup, they are thinking about putting it on Americans Funniest Home Videos… I'M GOING TO BE A STAR!

Oh, and before they did it to us they did it to Brezzy-chans younger siblings. Her oldest, younger sister fell in a box! Her youngest sister started crying (I felt bad about that) Her baby brother spazed, and her middle younger sister spazed as well. And her mom caught all of it on tape!!

And thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me so happy to know that people injoy to read my stories.

Review. Flames. Ideas. Or anything else you can think of!

* * *

'_OMJ OMJ OOMJ OMJ OMJ OMJ OMJ! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GOING TO SPEND A DAY IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!' (OMJ= Oh, my, jashin.) _I thought excitably, vibrating in Bella's passenger seat in her truck. We had just arrived at the school, and she was so excited she bet that Bella couldn't even see her anymore!

"Mabel, you might want to calm down. We still don't even know if you are going to be allowed to stay. " Bella warned me and I tried to stay still but failed terribly.

She sighed and parked her car next to Edwards awesome Volvo, I love that car it's all shiny! She gently opened the car door and jumped down. I did the same thing almost forgetting to go human speed. And skipped over to Bella's side.

"I can't wait Bella! Thank you so much! I'll never forget this! Ask me anything and I will do it!" I told her looking over at her my eyes wide and happy. But i wasn't kidding. I would do anything. She just had to ask me. I am now in her dept!

Bella blushed nervously. "It's really no big deal… even if you are old you still shouldn't be home alone."

I shrugged, I guess she's sort of right but hey! I'm older then I look!

Bella and me walked into the building were she gave me a sheet of paper. I looked up at her confused. "What is this for?"

"You have to go to the main office and give it to the secretary she will then give you a name tag that says you as a visitor, that way you won't get in trouble!"

I smiled "Can you come with me? I don't know the way to the main office."

Bella nodded and took her hand in mine, gently leading me to the main office. I smiled broadly the whole way. Luckily for Bella though no one was in the hallways. Who knows what rumors the teens could start? For all i know they could start thinking that i am Bella's kid even though i look mothing like her!

"Here we are!" Bella smiled and gestured to the room with 'Main Office' sign on it and I laughed nervously.

"Thanks Bella!" I smiled up at her and she hesitantly smiled back.

We both walked into the Office and started talking to a red headed teacher. I didn't bother to pay attention and gazed out of the room into the halls, people were now walking around, talking to their friends, and craming at the last minute. It made me smile how easy their lives are, even if they don't know it is. How innocent, I seriously doubt that any of them had killed anyone in their lives and majority of them never will.

"Mabel." I looked up at Bella and she held out a sticker and put it on my shirt, that just so happened to say 'Bit Me'. It' my favorite shirt of all times!

"Thanks Bella!" I smiled up at her. "So what's your first class?"

"I have Math first period, so come on. We don't want to be late." **(Don't know if that's right but it is now!)**

We walked in silence to math but once we got there Butterflies were wrecking havoc in my stomach. Damn, butterflies they just can't be calm can they? I have never, ever hurt a butterfly before ever and I don't plan to! I doubt they even taste that good. Oh man, now I'm starting to feel thirsty. Crap.

"Mr. Banner," Bella walked up to the Math teacher and I trailed behind her looking intently at the class who stared right back.

"Yes Bella? Oh, who is this?" He looked over Bella's shoulder to look at me and I turned my gaze up to him and smiled.

"This is Mabel she's my… cousin. And she was interested about High School and her Grandfather was busy today and I couldn't leave her home alone…" She looked up pleadingly at Mr. Banner who smiled and nodded.

"I don't mind. As long as she isn't a distraction to the class."

"I wont be. " I smiled innocently up at Mr. Banner and he smiled hesitantly back sweat running down his face.

Bella thanked Mr. Banner and went to sit at a empty seat in the back of the class. I followed her and sat down on the ground right next to her seat. She looked at me curiously and I smiled up at her.

"Why are you on the ground? Why don't you find a chai I'm sure you can find an extra one somewhere."

I thought about this but eventually shook my head. "Mr. Banner told me not distract the class, which I will defiantly do if I ask for a chair. Sides I'm perfectly comfortable sitting on the ground."

Bella sighed but nodded and turned her attention to the teacher, making sure to take notes so that she could study tonight. I also paid attention to the teacher. It is very interesting. I have never been to school before other then the times that my mother had had me go to the schoolhouse to give the teacher, which happened to be my older brother, lunch. You see he would often spend all night staying up and wouldn't have time to make any thing for himself to eat and he didn't have a wife at the time, he got one a couple years after I was turned, so it was my jod to bring his lunch to him. All the older kids had thought I was adorable and would often give me a cookie! **(Imagine it people homemade cookies made from scratch the old way! It must have tasted like a bit of heaven!) **

"Mabel, class is over we are now going to English." Bella smiled kindly at me and held her hand out so that I could take it. I smiled back at her and took her hand in mine.

And the classes pretty much continued like that for the rest of the day till lunch. I was kind of nervous since this would be the class in which I would have to sit with the Cullens, but hey they can't exactly attack me in front of all these kids now can they?! So with a big smile on my face I walked into the lunchroom holding Bella's hands.

"Ok, Mabel."

"Yes Bella?" I looked up at her, my face showing false innocence.

"Don't tease them." She laughed quietly but I heard her as clearly if she had full blown laughed.

"I'll try." I then smirked, imagining how this would go. And to tell you it isn't pretty.

Bella sighed and walked towards the table that stunk of the other vampires and I shrink into Bella's side. They aren't there but they will be.

I sat next to Bella and she set her tray down on the table top blushing furiously, it made me giggle, which cause her to looked at me curiously and I just shock my head and tried to stop myself from laughing which would make me laugh louder… and you should get were this is going.

Then they were there. In the room looking at me their eyes pitch black making me shrink into Bella's side again, my laughing fit gone. This is no laughing matter. As they got closer the whole room seemed to change and I felt panic over whelming me. No! My power! Don't tell me that it is deciding to show it's self now of all times? My panic got stronger and the room started to freeze up, time stopping. But soon it would start spinning backwards and I have no idea how far I could go back, or for how long only that once I come back it will be as if no time has passed. I had also found out a long time ago that no matter what I do to try and change something in the past it won't work. Like the time that I had tried to stop Honest Abe's murder… well lets just say that the reason he got killed at that play thing but that's not the point here!

Suddenly I felt a wave of calmness overcome me and I looked around shocked to see that time had started again, that's when I remembered. Didn't Carlisle say that one of the members of their coven had the power of emotions? That must be why. Thank you Jasper! Thank you so much!

"Bella what are you thinking? Bringing an Immortal Child to school!" Rosalie hissed at Bella after she and the others had sat down. Edward in the other side of Bella, Alice and Jasper in front of Bella, and Rosalie and Emmet on my side.

I glared at Rosalie, Bella is now part of my family an no one is mean to my family, but I didn't say anything. I don't have to! This is what she has Edward for.

"Rosalie calm down." Emmet warned her.

Rosalie took a deep breath but didn't stop being tense and glared at me.

"Bella why did you bring the immortal child to school." Edward asked Bella nicely but I answered for her.

"I'm here because I wanted to have the chance to actually go to school for once." I snapped.

"Why would you want to go to school?" Emmet asked curiously. But seemed imazed that someone actually wanted to go to school.

"I have never been before, it seemed interesting and I'll most likely never get the chance to go again." I shrugged.

They seemed to think about that a bit but were still watching me carefully making sure that I didn't try to attack anyone.

_Gosh, I fed yesterday I'm not going to be hungry for a while_. I thought angrily. Edward stiffened and I mentally laughed at myself. Of course! How could I forget the Edward had the power to read minds? Great, this is just great! 'Cause I just love to have someone mind rape me.

Edward raised a eye brow at me but I just chuckled. Causing the vampires to look at me. But Edward was the one that answered their unsaid question.

"She thought, 'Great, this is great. 'Cause I just love to have someone mind rape me.'"

Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper laughed softly. But not Emmet! His laugh was loud and boisterous and made many of the guys in the cafeteria flinch, which made me laugh. Hehe, the guys in the school are afraid of Emmet.

* * *

DayDream: Ok, well I feel like stopping there. It's longer! Yay! I worked extra hard to type his one because I might not be able to update in a while. Because my dad just got back and that means he is going to be on the computer for the whole day. And tomorrow he has work to. So I might only to get on for so long at a time. Please review people. I love to read all your reviews. They make me happy and want to write more.


	7. Chapter 7

DayDream: Heya! How are you all? I would like to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter! I am so happy but I have to warn you that soon I won't be in town for a while so I won't be able to update. Also I am thinking of making another story so I have been working on that one as well! I can't wait. Also I had a lot of fun hanging out with my friends at a skating ring! I roller skated for 4 hours and loved every minute of it! I ran into a table and sprite fell all over me! It got in my hair, shirt, pants… you get it the idea! But in my defense I am not the only one that ran into something! My friend Breezy-chan ran into trashcan!!!! Everyone had a great time! No one felt left out though I did fall one time while going around the ring. But I was wearing skates at the time not roller blades.

Hope you like! Worked as hard as I could again because I love to hear how much you love my story. Though if you don't that is perfectly fine and you can flame me all you want! Bring it on! I can take it. I have a bunch of friends that will gladly stick up for me!

Review. Flames. Ideas. Or anything else you can think of!

* * *

I waved at all the kids as they passed by. They stared at me curiously. Probably wondering why a young girl is standing outside of the girl's restroom. Well, because Bella had to go so here I am standing outside of it waiting and waving at any one that passes by. Trying creep them out as much as I can!!! Hehe, I love creeping out humans, mainly because they don't know why they are creped out!

"Hey Bella! Hurry up you're going to be late… or is it that 'time of month?'" That got her out! She was out in a second blushing furiously and glared at me while I laughed my butt off! Rolling on the ground holding my stomach.

Bella just continued to blush and glared at the ground. "Come on…lets just go to class."

I nodded and got up taking Bella's hand in mine. "Lead the way then."

She nodded and walked down the hall to the left.

"Hey Bella…" I trailed off and she looked at me curiously.

"Yes?"

"Why are all the Cullen's eyes topaz? I mean I have seen purple but that's only because of contacts… and even then they didn't last this long!"

"You've met other vampires?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"Well no. But I have seen them. Now answer my question!" I fumed.

"They don't feed off of humans…they feed off of animals," She smiled at me. Forgetting her moment of embarrassment back that the restrooms.

"So they eat cute little bunnies!" I gasped.

She raised a brow at me as if to say. 'You think eating bunnies is disgusting but not humans?'

"I never said that eating humans isn't disgusting. I just can't imagine drinking from animals instead! I much more prefer to eat humans… no offense."

Bella laughed nervously. "None takin."

We walked into the room the teacher looked at me once and then told Bella to go to her chair and I sat on the ground like last class. I can now see why kids hate school now.

"Hey Bella is school over yet?" I wined Bella laughed quietly and shook her head. 'No'. Class would not be over for a while. Man this sucks. Why did I want to go to school again? Oh yeah because I wanted to actually go to school for the first time in my life… * insert snort * well you know what they say, 'The grass is always greener on the other side.'

"Is it over now?" I asked again and again she shook her head.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the clock, willing it to move and for me to be able to go hunting. Yes, I am thirsty. How can I not be when I am in a building full of humans? I can't believe that those other vampires can stand it. Then again they are probably used to it since they have probably been here for a while. Hm, maybe I'll get used to it? Nope, cause I am never, ever going to school again! I'll just stay home alone. Maybe eat a few campers…

"_Mabel to the office. Mabel and Bella to the office!" _

Bella got up, blushing furiously and took my hand. I got up quickly smiling. Yes, I get to leave class! Finally my prayers are answered!

We walked to the office in silence Bella continued to stare at the ground and I was practically skipping because I was so happy to get out of class.

"I wonder what the office wants?" I asked Bella who shrugged.

"Oh, come on you must have some idea!" I gasped and she smiled softly down at me.

"No, I really don't. I've never been to the office before…" she pondered staring off into space again, probably wondering what the office would want with us.

"Oh come in girls! Chief Swan just called from the hospital."

"What? Why is Dad in the hospital? Is he ok?" Bella looked at the adult worried.

"Don't worry your Father is fine…but your Grandfather…just had a heart attack."

I gasped my eyes widened and I sprinted out of the room, human speed people, out of the school. Once I was out of the sight of anyone who could see me I ran my full speed. Not even bothering to worry about anyone would see me anymore. All I worried about was getting to the hospital as soon as possible and as quickly. Ok…I knew this day would happen eventually but not this soon! I have hoped that I would get at least one more year! If vampires could cry my face would be covered with tears. I let out a giant sob and continued to run. My feet barely made contact with the ground and I opened my eyes in shock, I hadn't even realized I had closed them… but that's not what is important…I had went back in time! No! Why now of all times?! I just want to see Grandpa! I just want o get to see him before he dies and my power picks now out of all times to get worked up? This isn't fair! I started to run again. My feet made contact over and over again with the ground but no noise was made…

"NO!!! LET ME GO BACK!! GRANDPA NEEDS ME!!" I shouted out into the sky as I continued to run "I NEED HIM!"

But it did no good; I didn't go back to my time. I eventually stopped running and pressed up against a tree and curled up to dry cry some more…

"Little girl, are you ok?" a booming voice asked and I looked up and saw a huge man with long blonde hair and a workers tan wearing the outfit of a farmer. When he saw my eye color his eyes widened in shock, which quickly turned to fear.

"A-a vampire!" and he ran leaving me to sit there and sulk.

I am probably back about 400 years. But how did that boy know that I am a vampire? Well, then again back in this time people were more superstitious so it's really no wonder that he guessed right. Anyone in this time would…wait a minute! This is around the time when vampires started making immortal children! Ok, so I'm older then 400 years **( I'm not sure if that's right but in my story this is going to when it starts! )**

"Are you sure that you saw a vampire?" I heard a annoyed man's voice say.

"Yes! It was a little girl! She had Blonde hair and bright red eyes!" The man that had shouted out vampire exclaimed.

"Sure, sure what ever you say. You know it might just have been the light and you had just ran in fright from a poor little child!" the other man pointed out.

"Oh bug off Charlie. I know what I saw."

"Sure you did James." Charlie sighed, "Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work."

"Oh come on! She should be a little further." James begged.

"Fine, fine. But only a little farther someone has to work for money."

"Oh shut up! I work to." James yelled.

"What every you say little brother!" Charlie then laughed.

But I had enough listening and the conversation between brothers had calmed me some and I felt the gut dragging feeling that means that I am going back to my time. Yes! Finally!

I sighed happily as I transported back to my time. The rush of being sent back never stopped amazing me! It was like when you go on those rides at festivals that make that make your gut feel like it is being pulled. Not a bad feeling but not a good one either. Also the colors of the forest began to swirl around e and I just barely made out that the two boys had walked into the area that I had been sulking and the look on their face was priceless. They both held the same expression of shock on their faces and I smiled gently at them.

"Don't regret." I said before completely getting back to my time and I hoped that they heard me. But most of all I hoped they knew what I meant! 'Don't regret,' that's what my mom always told me when I was with her, 'Don't regret,' and at the time I had no idea what she meant but now… I have figured it out. Whether they figure it out is the question though. It's rather simple once you know what it means but it took me till once I was a vampire to figure it out.

I hit the ground with on of my feet and came to a complete stop at the hospital and then ran at human speed into it.

In the hospital was rather peaceful. Which made me want to spit on the ground in anger. How can anyone be peaceful when such a horrible thing is about to happen? For all they know I could loose control right here and now! But food was far from my mind as I made my way to the room were Grandpa's scent was strongest and rushed in.

When I saw my poor frail Grandpa laying on the cot he looked up to smile weakly at me.

"Mabel, I'm so happy that you're here."

I rushed to his side and took his hand in mine "Of course I would be here Grandpa, not even an army could keep me away!"

It was true nothing would keep me away from Grandpa when he is in this stat. Not even an army of vampires. If you think I can't fight your crazy. I've been alive for 2,938 years i have had plenty of time to practice my fighting.

"Mabel, I have to tell you something very important…" He was interrupted by a coughing fit and I grimaced.

"Not now Grandpa, you should be saving your strength."

"Mabel, no need to hide it from me I have lived a nice full life. It's my time." Again he had another one of his heart wrenching

"No Grandpa." I dry sobbed.

"M-M-Mabel let me say this." Grandpa croaked out his eyes beginning to close, "These years with you have been the most happy of my l-life and I have no regrets. But y-you have to know something. I-I have a-always…. known…what…. you…are."

He then gave a big sigh and his eyes closed for the last time. The heart monitor stopped it's unsteady beeping and just gave on long, high-pitched…beep. With my hearing I could tell that his heart had stopped.

A nurse came rushing in and almost called for back up to try and restart his heart but I snapped at her to get out and that Grandpa wouldn't want that. She nodded sadly before saying.

"You know. The whole time he was here he couldn't stop talking about how proud he was of his little girl, Mabel."

That left me with a gut wrenching feeling and I collapsed next to his cot still holding his hand and let out a wail.

"GRANDPA!!!" I continued to dry sob for I don't know how long but eventually I came back to my sinces' when I realized that I wasn't alone in the room.

"Vampire, I suggest you leave unless you want to be burned were you stand." I threatened.

"I'm sorry, the nurse alerted me that he had passed away so I came to check…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Just leave," I murmured softly and continued to cry after I heard the door close behind him. I knew that he never really left but he stayed in the other side of the door… and that was enough for me. I also knew that all of them were now there. But it didn't matter to me as long as I got to mourn for at least a little while.

Sadly my mourning was stolen from me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but the burial plans must be made and since she is the only family of Mr. Matt she is going to have to be the one to go through with them." The nurse sighed and opened the door. "I'm sorry for your loose young lady but we are going to have to move him now.

"No." I said calmly, face blank.

"I'm really sorry miss but these are the orders. Now how about you go along and play with your toys." She tried to reason with me.

"No, now get out of the room or I will make you get out." I growled my eyes flashing dangerously.

She flinched and fled the room with out a backwards glance.

"That girl is crazy." I heard her whisper.

As she left one of the female vampires of the coven came over to were I sat holding Grandpa's hand.

She gave me a gentle hug. "I know what it's like to lose someone Mabel, I lost my baby boy, I never truly got over it and when I was human I had tried to committee suicide afterwards that's when Carlisle found me. He saved me by turning me into a vampire. My name is Esme."

I nodded blankly and sobbed into her shoulder. "Grandpa was my Nephew." **(Ha! I bet none of you ever saw that one coming! Well…then again nether did I * sweat drop * I sort of just come up with everything as I write. Hey, It works!) **

"B-but how is that possible?!" She gasped.

"I had an older brother when I was human, he married and had a few kids." I continued to dry sod into her shoulder.

"So this is there kid?" She fumbled trying to think of something to say.

"No this is their kids of her kid…well you get the idea there is a lot of people in between. But he is my VERY Great Nephew… my own kin. The last of my kin."

Esme hugged me tightly letting me cry as much as I wanted into her shoulder, even though I really couldn't ruin it because I sort of can't cry for Pete's sake!

"It's ok, It's ok. I'm here." She repeated into my ears gently rocking me and eventually I stopped crying.

"He knew." I whispered in awe.

Esme looked at me in confusion "He knew what dear?"

I looked up at her my eyes black from the lack of feeding. "He knew what I was the whole time I lived with him."

All the vampires gasped, for they had all heard.

* * *

DayDream: Ok, I think that's a good place to stop…man. This chapter made me more depressed then I need to be! Ok as you guys might know ((If you red my Profile)) my cousin committed suicide. Cause his bitch of a fiancé got knocked up by another guy. She even promised him over and over again that the kid was his! That bitch. Well please review… well I am now back from Buffalo and other then that one incident I had fun. I got to go to Niagara (sp?) Falls! I got free souvenirs. Can anyone guess what they are?

Mabel: No one would be able to guess what they are Day-chan.

DayDream: Oh shut up! * Runs off crying *

Mabel: * turns to…you and hold up a sign that says? * Day-chan does not own Twilight or any of its characters. But sadly she does own me.

DayDream: HEY!!

Mabel: * laughs and runs away with DayDream chasing after her. *

Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

DayDream: Hey people! How are you? I'm pretty good my grades aren't perfect but there getting better! I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sooo sorry bu ti have been really busy with homework and test, quizs, and projects (my teachers seem to think it's 'fun' to put projects ude dates right at the same time!) But anyway I'm writing now and have already started on the ninth! Gah I am so sorry you guys don't know how bad i feel. And tomorrow I'm not allowed ont he computer because of school. Luckily tuesday is a day off so I can update on that day. Don't worry fans i will make sure i do! For you guys and for the sake that i don't go (even more) insane. Because i seriously will. SO read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer? No. Do i seem like a good enough writer to have a famous book that everyone knows about? No.

* * *

I dry sobbed in Esme's arms. Feeling the need to cry but not able to form any tears. I remembered the day that I got my first bike. At the first try I was able to ride right away and grandpa had been so proud of me. He had even thrown a little celebration. Only he was there but that was perfect for me. The day I ate cake… it had tasted horrible but Grandpa had been so happy to make it for me that I just couldn't say no. I hadn't deserved his love. I am a murderer and murderers don't deserve to be treated like a human being. But Grandpa had treated me like a human. Like a daughter…and now he's gone…I'll never get to see him again. And it's entirely fault.

"It's all my fault." I choked out.

"Shh. There, there. none of this is your fault. Your nephew was a very old man it couldn't be helped." Esme tried to comfort me stroking my hair softly.

"It is my fault. I made Grandpa so worried. Always disappearing at nights. He never said anything but I knew he knew that I was disappearing, though I didn't know that he knew that I am a…" I couldn't say the word. I grimaced in pain and looked up at Esme pleadingly, "What did I do? Why did I have to be turned? Why couldn't I have stayed a human and grown up like a normal little girl? I could have gotten married to a nice man, had a bunch of children of my own, and none of this would have happened."

She didn't have an answer for me. And I didn't expect her to. With a sigh I closed my eyes and then opened then up quickly.

"I should be going…" I trailed off as I pulled out of Esme's arms. She looked up at me pleadingly.

"What? Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"Well… I think I'll go back to what I was doing before Grandpa found me at Christmas. Or maybe I'll try to figure out my gift more. Who knows? But I can't stay here. I'll disappear off the face of the earth. The only reason I lived with humans was because of Grandpa and now that's he's…." I shut my eye closed to try and cut off the stab of pain in my chest, "I'll be leaving now."

Carlisle stepped forward," You don't have to leave you could…"

"No." I cut him off, "I can't stay with you. If the Voltori found out that you guys are housing an immortal child you will all be sentenced to death. I don't want that to happen to you there has been enough death on my hands. I've already caused enough death as it is " I didn't want o say that if the Voltori came they most likely wouldn't catch me. But they will most likely catch them. Edward looked at me, eyes narrowed.

I gave him one confused look before remembering. Edward can read minds. Just great. Well Edward you can tell them when I'm gone i don't give a shit what you do then. You can go knock Bella up for all i care (haha Breaking Dawn refrence!)

Edward nodded slightly, only Alice seemed to notice.

"Good riddance's. We don't need any more trouble then we already have." Rosalie spat. Edward shot her a glare but Rosalie just ignored him. "First Bella and now you. I think this family would be better off with out both of you."

"Well I'm going so you'll most likely never see me again." I said emotionisly.

Alice stepped forward her eyes filled with consern, "You really don't have to go Mabel. We'll be fine. We're tough, and can take care of ourselves."

"Yeah! And anyways it's getting to mellow around here we need something exciting to happen to us!" Emmet punched the air seeming really excited about the possibility of fighting the Voltori.

But I shook my head, " I'm sorry but no. I am not staying and I have already and my decision and there is nothing else you can say to change my mind."

Carlisle nodded sadly and Esme gave me another hug, which I returned gratefully.

"Thank you Esme," I whispered in her ear she smiled warmly at me and nodded.

"Your welcome dear."

I turned to Grandpas body and put his dead hand in mine, "I'm at least happy that I didn't kill you directly." I couldn't stop talking to him after that even though I knew he couldn't hear me I just couldn't help it. This would be the last time I would ever see him, " Remember the first time we met? Well actually you probably don't remember it sence you were a baby when it happened, "I laughed dryly, I had remembered after the sixth months that I had seen this man before. I had killed his father,

"I'm pretty glad you don't though I would have been very sad if you had. Remember me riding the bike for the first time? How you had been so shocked when I got it in the first try? The cake that you slaved over all day for me to eat, I had hated it, it had tasted horrible. But I ate every bite just for you. Remembered when we went over your wives pictures? She was spo beautiful Grandpa and now you are with her. I hope your happy and that you say hello for me, also can you say the same to my mom? And brother and dad. I loved this trip and am so happy that you brang me on it. I never would have made this much friends if we hadn't. Hah remember when you tried to get me a puppy? How it ended up 'disappearing' after a day? Yeah I'm sorry about that. It's constant barking and whining really got on my nerves. But I loved the effort. Just like I love you. Sleep well. Pleasant dreams…"

I closed my eyes as my body seemed to shot with chest raking pain. It felt like I was being stabbed over and over again and I just wouldn't die. I wonder what would have happened had I never became a vampire? How'd that even happen? How did I become a vampire? And who was stupid enough to want to?

I snapped open my eyes and leaned forward to give Grandpa one more fair well kiss on the check, "I love you Michael you're the best nephew ever."

With that I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room. Passing the sad eyes of Esme, Carlisle caring ones, Alice's all knowing ones, Edwards mind raping, Emmets playful, and Jasper….pain.

"We really wish you would stay Mabel." I heard Edward whisper.

I didn't look back but continued to walk. Even when I was out of the hospital I didn't run. What was the point? If I ran I would only be moving faster towards nowhere. I hoped that this takes away one sin away from my life. Taking care of Grandpa and living with him i mean, but that one sin would probably be replaced in a few minutes.

I am thirsty.

But first, I put up one of my sharp nails and gathered up my hair. I'm going to cut my hair. Having it long just reminds me more of Grandpa. Gathering it with my right hand and putting it together almost as if in a short pony tail but instead used my nail to make it just a few inches above my shoulder. Locks of my light blonde hair fell to the floor but I didn't glance back at them as I picked up at my fastest speed. It's not as fast as younger vampires but it's still not that slow.

How come this stuff happens to me? Is it because I am an immortal child and there for kill people? That's not my fault. I didn't choose this life. Or at least I'm pretty sure I didn't… I really can't remember my transformation. How ever it happened though I wish it never had. From what I remember of my human life I had had a pretty decent one compared to some people in that time period. I had been so innocent. Not a care in the world. And now look at me. A monster, a killer, a murderer. I killed innocent people with families and friends just like Grandpa had had. How can any other vampire live with that and not feel any regret? I remember how i used to be befor ei lived with grandpa. I had had no regrets about being a vampire. Sure i was sad at times but i lived with it.

But i just continued to hunt.

Eventually I found a bunch of drunk middle aged men wandering through the forest. They looked like the kind that would try to jump a person (male or female) as soon as they cross paths with them and began to creep up. They are just another meal nothing more.

I continued to creep closer. Really I surprised that they didn't since me but then again they are drunk. I killed the one closest to me first and then rushed to the other one before he could yell for help. But as soon as I was about to snap his neck I caught his eye and saw myself.

My eyes pitch black and filled with hate and hunger, now short blonde hair flying around me like a halo (hah), skins a faded white, and lips pulled back in a snarl. I looked scary. More then scary i looked terrifying at the same time beautiful. Like a demon angel. But that only made it more terrifying.

I stumbled back from the drunk man and he fainted crumpling to the floor, I was pretty sure he'd live. My eyes wide and frightened I took off running. I don't know why I decided to run that direction but for some reason I ended up at Bella' house.

* * *

DayDream: YAY!!! FINALLY!!! Ok, please review I worked really hard on this chapter just for you guys :) And thank you so much for the support and amm so sorry this didn't get out sooner. I really wanted to but when you live in a house with five other people and one computer you don't get to be on that often. Hope you like it and that you get to read the next one on tuesday. Maybe my mom will let me on on monday :) lets cross are fingers! Tehe i know i am. I love listening to music and just typing.


	9. Chapter 9

DayDream: Hey people! I just want to give a shout out to all who have reviewed to far! You all are awesome!! I love you guys so much! It makes me so happy when someone reviews nicely but it also makes me happy when someone flames me/ gives me advice. As you can tell from my writing I'm not the best writer and I don't really have the time to go over it as much as I would want so when I get advice I like to read it and try to add it. Even ideas are welcome! I'll probably end up using it in my story or I had already thought of it and am going to put it in anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer I am not old enough.

* * *

I stared into Bella's window. She was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Edward wasn't here, probably either hunting or still talking to his family about me. I have been watching Bella for at least w month and so far Edward's family hadn't approached me. I wasn't sure what they were waiting for but I could only guess that they were trying to give me time to come to them. At times though it felt like Edward knew that I was watching them. Well of course he probably did since he can read my mind! Gosh, for a vampire I have a very bad memory. Maybe it's because I was turned so young? Or maybe because I am getting so old? Well no matter. I looked through the window at Bella stiff form. She was getting very impatient for Edward to come back and I was surprised that she didn't start pacing right there and then.

A brief thought passed my mind. What is love like? The only person I really remember loving is Grandpa. I remember that I had loved my family but… how can you truly love someone if you don't really even remember what they look like? Every time I tried to imagine my mother or father it just came up as I blur. I wondered if I had had any friends? Any crushes? I know that I was young when I was turned but who knows? I really don't know anything about myself.

I do know that I lived on a small farm and had a mother, father, and older brother but other then that I can't remember anything. Another thought crossed my mind.

What would have happened if I hadn't became a vampire? How do I know that I wouldn't have died the day after I was supposed to have been bitten? So many questions about my life and no answers.

"Edward?" Bella sat up and looked out of her window into my eyes.

I mentally groaned, "Wrong it's Mabel."

I jumped into her room with ease and jumped onto her bed so that she wouldn't have to get up.

"What? I thought you had left?" Bella was shocked her big does brown eyes wide. I smirked.

"You should have known that you couldn't have gotten rid of me that easily Belly-Button."

Bella looked at me in confusion, "Belly-button?"

"Yeah it's my new nickname for you. Bella's just so boring of a name. Belly-button fits you way better." I rolled my eyes.

"Um, please don't call me that Mabel." Bella looked almost mad, not exactly but really close for her.

"Oh well I don't care. I'm going to call you Belly-button and your going to like it." I shot her a glare and she flinched and that made my glare lesson. "I'm sorry I'm just a bit… hungry…."

Bella flinched again making me laugh softly. Her eyes widened reflexively at the chime-like sound of my giggle/laugh. Her flinch made me sad. I didn't want to kill any more but I didn't want to die. I know that I couldn't die from starving myself but I sure as hell could try! Plus since I had been staying away from humans for so long even though that meant I couldn't feed it also meant that there was no temptation.

"I won't hurt you Bella." I whispered softly suddenly very depressed.

Her eyes went even softer then Esme's can at times and hesitantly she put her arms around me my head on her chest. My eyes widened going even darker black but I didn't try to drink from her.

"I heard about what happened with Grandpa. I'm so sorry. You must be in such pain and me flinching away from you like that wouldn't have helped. Everyone in the town has been so worried when they realized that you where missing. They lead a search party looking for you even people all the way in La Push helped search. They gave up a few days ago saying that you were either dead or ran away and didn't want to be found. The only people that didn't seem to be worried was the Edward and his family. I wondered what had happened to you… I couldn't help but be worried."

I nodded feeling the odd tingling in my eyes that meant that I should be crying. "I didn't try to run away. I had even prepared to have a meal before I left… which is exactly the reason I am here."

She must have thought I meant something else then the fact that I went to her for help, as she jerked way from me falling off the bed.

"Bella!" I whispered as loudly as I could without waking up Charlie.

"Y-you said you weren't going to hurt me!" She whispered cried as well.

I shook my head and tried to calm her down. She was shaking terribly, her heart beating faster then normal and in here eyes… I saw the same monster that I had saw in the drunk man. I felt a stab in my chest but tried to shake it off.

"That's not what I meant! I want you to help me gain control over my thirst! I'm sick of being a killer Isabelle!" I used her full name to show her how serious I was, "I don't want to be a murderer anymore. I was running in the woods and attacked to drunk men. I killed the first one but as I was about to kill the second I saw…"

I trailed off grimacing as the image of monster me appeared yet again, "I saw myself as he saw me. I was a monster Isabelle. I scared myself for Pete's sake! I want help but I can't involve the Cullen's how could I? They're so kind they don't deserve to have to deal with me. Not that you do! It's just that... "I stared into the distance thinking. Why did I want her help pacifically? I don't know but there is just something about her… I looked at her wide innocent eyes that seemed to know so much almost too much. She reminded me of someone. Someone who was probably very kind to me. Not grandpa though… no. No one can ever be lime Grandpa. Willing to except a killer as his own daughter. As soon as I almost had it though it slipped away. In my un-beating heart I could feel that it was important but I just couldn't remember… what is wrong with me?

I shook my head uncertainly and looked up pleadingly at Bella. Her expression wavered as she saw the deep need in my black eyes, "Please Isabelle?"

She grimaced, "Ok."

"Yes!" I whispered and almost started jumping for joy.

"But on one condition!" Bella warned.

I nodded vigorously, "Of course anything!"

"First of all you can't kill anyone… and second, you have to call me Bella."

I pouted but nodded, "Fine." Anyways Belly button is close to Bella- aka it has the same first three letters.

She nodded then looked to the window again, probably hoping Edward would walk through. I gave a big sigh and got up and walked over to it and threw my leg over the side. "I'll come back the next time Edward hunts ok? And I won't kill any humans." I gave a grimace, "Maybe I'll even try the vegetarian diet."

She smiled tightly at me.

I knew she didn't trust me. At least not completely. How could she? Just a few weeks ago I had been a monster who would have killed her without a second thought on the matter. I jumped onto the ground with ease and broke into a run as soon as my feet made contact with the ground. I might not be as fast as an adult vampire but I'm still pretty damn fast!

I gave a small giggle as I felt the rush of running over welm me. Maybe I could make my life had some hop after all?

~Unknown Pov~

I stared at Mabel as she retreated back into the woods. She was still just as cute as she had been when I had changed her all those years ago, though her hair was shorter. I remembered it like it was yesterday. She had been so full of life back then when she was human. Her eyes had been green a beautiful meadow green and with her golden hair she had looked like a human angel. I didn't know how such a poor family had had such a gorgeous child, she must have been adopted.

I used to watch her for hours at a time. Just the though of seeing that innocent little girl had filled me with joy. She had always seemed to be looking ahead. Thinking of the future as though it was just minutes ahead. She had been pretty mature for a five year old human.

I still remembered the first time I had seen her.

(Flashback)

I flew through the woods before coming to a halt in a beautiful meadow. Dozen of butterflies flew from flower to flower and a bunny nibbled on the grass but what really shocked me- that is not an easy thing to do. Was the fact that there was a sleeping child in the meadow. She appeared but three and all alone. Her blond hair ran all the way to her small delicate hips in small ringlets. Her long lashes a golden brown. Pale skin the color of milk. Wearing a raggedy sky blue dress.

It was like looking at a human angel.

I had never seen such a perfect child in my life and fell in love almost instantaneously. It was wrong I know but I couldn't help it. She was so perfect and since I didn't age all I would have to do is wait. Then this angel child could be mine.

"Mabel!" Another child ran through the flowers towards the Angel.

_Mabel… such a perfect name for an angel._

The girl opened her eyes slowly and looked up curiously at the young girl who had sat next to her. I looked back to Mabel and saw the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. They were the same color as the light meadow grass around her.

"Hello Ann," Her voice was soft and not rushed like most children.

The girl Ann blushed, she seemed only about a year older then Mabel.

"Hey Mabel. What are you doing?"

Mabel looked up at the sky her eyes searching, "Just looking up at the sky."

Ann giggled, "Why?"

Mabel gave her a small smile, "I really don't know. I just like to come here to think and look up at the sky. Have you ever realized that I never looks' the same?

Ann looked up at the sky and smiled widely, "You right! Hey look! There's a lamb!"

She pointed to one of the clouds, which indeed looked like a little white lamb. Mabel looked to be she was pointing and giggled.

"Your right Ann." Ann beamed at Mabel, who smiled back.

"And that one's a lion!" Mabel pointed to the one right next to the bunny. It was weird but it almost seemed as though the loin was kissing the lamb on the head. _(I couldn't resist!) Ann giggled happily and so did Mabel any tension that had started out smoothed with the thought of a lion kissing a lamb instead of eating it. How could that happen? They didn't know if lions preyed on lambs but they thought that they might. Why would you fall in love with something your supposed to eat? Overhead the sun began to set and Ann yawned. _

"We should probably be getting back Ann we don't want our parents to start to worry."

Ann nodded her little brown head her milk chocolate eyes sad at the thought of having to leave this beautiful place.

The stranger looked down kind of smug. She had just found the perfect child to become a vampire.

* * *

DayDream: YAY!!!! Ok thank you to all who has reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!!!!! But please keep reviewing It makes me happy, which means that I want to type again quicker! Any ideas I'm open for them! I don't care if you give me flames! *puts on fire proof jacket* YOU CAN'T BURN ME!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

DayDream: Hey people! Ha ha I am so happy when I saw that the same person had reviewed to give me advice on my writing I was so happy! Thank you 'Jen'! Your awesome! I bet that your a great writer from how you can edit. And to all the other people that took the time to reveiw Thank you so much! I love you all and it makes me feel so happy to see that people actually like my writers. Well anyway i hope that next weekend i will be able to update again but I'm not making any promises. I can't really promise anything though my life chances to quickly *shrugs* my friends could just randomly call me up in the morning and tell me to look out the window and there they'll be! Standing in the drive way waiting to be let in. My parents aren't even shocked anymore when one of my friends comes down from my bedroom in the morning even though they didn't sleep over. ( not that way to any of you pererts out their!)

Disclamer: Do i look like i am a very good writer? No. Am I an adult? No. So am i Stephenie Meyer? No way in hell! :)

* * *

My whole form shuddered as I dug myself a hole in the ground. I had been without blood for at least a month and my throat was killing me. I shacked and shivered as though I had a fever. My thoughts were wavering and at times I thought I was going to crack but some how I managed to pull through. I don't know how I did it. Maybe because before Grandpa had died I had made sure to feed every other day. I don't know but for whatever reason I will not give up. I will find a way to live without killing humans and at the same time not drink animal blood. Who would even want to drink that stuff? Other then the Cullen's of course. It's as good as drinking water!

My hands dug into the earth at human speed. I was already at least several feet under and I didn't want to use any extra energy. Even though most of my tiredness was just in my head I knew that if I tried to go out in the public I would probably end up killing someone. I didn't want that any more though. I wanted to be relatively human. I don't know how but I will find a way for me to not drink human blood and still go out in public. I don't know if it's possible and it's most likely not but I have to try. If I can't do this then I'll go to the voltori and ask them to kill me. I know for a fact that they wont have any objections to killing and immortal child, even one with a gift.

I let a smile grace my lips as I took out a rubber band and pulled my silky blonde hair up into a high, short ponytail. Wearing pink sofies (they're kinda like short, short sweats) that were horribly big on me and had to be tightened to the extreme, with a big t-shirt the had Gir eating a cupcake on it.

Dirt continued to cover my pale skin making me look like i almost had color. That's a stupid thought though I had a lot of work to do if my plan is going to work and I can't worry about pety stuff like my _skin_. If this works i could change the world of vampires so drasticaly and powerfully in a way so that no one would ever have to drink human blood again. Of course if they wanted to you can't exactly force them. Vampire's can be pretty picky about what they feed off of.

"I'll beat my fate," I promised, "I won't regret my life. I'll fight for every minute of it and when I'm done I won't have any regrets."

I then began my digging again. Now you might be wondering why I am digging a hole by now. Well the answer is simple. I want to make sure that when I get even weaker I am not anywhere near any humans. For the time being, even though it pains me, I can still go to Bella's house at times but eventually I will be to weak to resist for even that and will have to separate myself from any temptation that I might have. That means that there is only one solution.

I will need to bury myself in an underground tunnel.

I don't want to have to just be laying in an underground bed I want to literally be able to walk under ground in tunnels. Kind of like a fort I guess you could say. At the end I when I can no longer resist I will bury myself in the tunnels and stay there till I feel no more hunger. This will only be a one-time test so I won't give myself any more then one chance. If I fail this time then I will go to Italy to die.

Smiling I jumped out of the hole that was now stretched down as far as a long well. Soon I will start to add tunnels but for now I will take a break and go see Belly Button. Oh, oops I mean Bella.

I snickered under my breath and took off at a mind-numbing pace towards her house. I had been visiting Bella for a while now and she was getting used to me. It was relieving to have someone to talk to that wasn't a vampire but still knew what I was and could talk about it with me.

She was still very tense in my presence but that was expected. I was hungry every time I visited her, my eyes always the same pitch black and hungry look that meant that I needed blood and she was a human. She knows that she could easily become a meal. I think the only reason she would want to help me would be to prove Edward and his family something but of course that's just a guess I could easily be wrong. Bella might just really be trying to help me out. She's kind enough for that to be the reason.

I made it to Bella's house in a matter of minutes and sighed when I caught Edwards's scent seeping from her room. Man, this isn't good. I don't want the Cullen's to know my plan but just as I was about to turn around I felt a hand placed around my neck. My eyes widened in shock. How had someone snuck up on me?!

"Stay still." The voice whispered in my ear. I didn't recognize the voice and that fact alone bothered me. I hadn't known that there were any other vampires in the area other then the Cullen's and myself. Acting out of instinct I growled like a feral animal and kicked the person in the stomach forcing her, I could tell it is indeed a female by the sound of her voice, into a tree. Hopefully Edward will here the tree brake and us fighting and will come and help.

"Not a chance." I growled and got into a crouch. I hadn't just been digging during the time that grandpa had been dead. I had also been practicing my fighting. I wasn't nearly as good as most but I would probably be able to hold my own in a fight.

The female vampire in front of me got up swiftly but didn't try to attack me. Instead she just gazed as me sadly. Her black hair in ringlets framing her face, her ruby eyes slightly glazed with age, "Mabel."

My name sounded almost foreign coming from this strange ladies lips and I shivered reflexively, "Who are you?"

She sighed sadly but didn't answer. Instead she just looked up at me with pleading eyes before turning on her heel and running away.

"W-wait!" I reached out and ran after her. Who ever she is she knows my name and that is reason enough for me to want to go after her. I need to know who she is and how this strange woman would know my name though I have never met her in my life.

She didn't turn around though and even though she was obviously a very old vampire she still was able to out run me. She had a head start and more practice, plus for the fact that I wasn't in the best of shape, I soon lost her.

As soon as I was sure that she wasn't following me any more and was not any where near me I ran back to Bella's house. I wanted to talk to Bella. For some reason talking to her helped clear my thoughts. It was almost like having a therapist that didn't care if you told her that you had murdered someone before. Though I knew she held compassion for the people that had been killed by me she couldn't really mourn. It just wasn't human nature. Bella hadn't known those people so even though she cared she couldn't really do anything about it.

She knew I was sorry and didn't want to kill any more. That itself is a reason to forgive. Even then though she still didn't completely trust me, I could see it in her eyes every time I talked to her or anytime I told her about a person I killed.

All and all though I think that Bella could be considered one of my friends, one of my only.

I was there in a matter of seconds and Edward was waiting for me at the window. Bella was down stairs helping Charlie; apparently he's not that good of a cook. I smiled tightly at Edward.

I had known this moment might happen though I had hoped it wouldn't. Hesitantly I blocked my thoughts so that Edward couldn't read them. I don't know of it worked completely but he did seem annoyed, if not a bit mad. Can't exactly blame him. His girlfriend had been talking to a dangerous vampire behind his back. Of course he had known. I hadn't exactly been trying to keep it a secret, leaving my scent in her room, he knew that I was going over to her house a lot but so far he hasn't confronted me. Now it seems he had decided that he would.

I climbed up the side of the house easily and hopped over the window and into Bella's room.

Time to talk to the mind reading Cullen.

* * *

DayDream: Oh my god, I like this Chapter!!! I don't know why but this one seems so much better then the others! I promise you that 'Mysterious Vampire' does have a point in the story and is not just randomly thrown in there. Actually I think you guys might even be able to figure out who she is on your own. Of course not her Name I haven't even decided on that yet. But who she is in the story you should be able to figure out. Please review if you either liked it or hated it. You can flame me * puts on the same out flame suit * NO ONE CAN BURN ME!!!! Te he, don't worry about my feeling I like this story to much to stop it for one person that thinks it's horrible.


	11. Chapter 11

DayDream: IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRYY!!!!!!!! I'm really really sorry I haven't updated people, i just had realized while in the middle of writing this story I really didn't have a plot and that I was just writing to write so I have been doing some major thinking, while dealing with the drama of almost High School.... I don't think I would have waited this long to write if it wasn't for the fact that I found out that one of my Best Friends is pregnant... yes pregnant, in 8th grade *sigh* not that i was really that suprised (it's not her first time), also though I had a MAJOR case of writers block. ^^ oh well it gone now.

Disclamer: I just stated up there I'm only in 8th grade and last time i checked Stephenie Meyer is an Adult!

* * *

I glared at Edward as he stood next to Bella's bed, "You wish to talk to me?"

"Yes," He shot a quick glance to where Bella and then back to me, "Could we take this somewhere else? I don't want Bella to get hurt if you lose control, from what I've heard you haven't feed in awhile."

"I don't see why Bella should be left out, she has been the one helping me the most these past months." I smirked triumphantly as Edward shot a heated glare my way.

"I think you would find going to my house more productive." He growled.

"That might be but I don't trust you, I trust Bella though," I looked at Bella pityingly, "She reminds me of a friend I had when I was human."

"And what happened to your 'friend'." Edward shuffled a little closer to Bella as though the thought that she resembled someone that I had known in my "past life" as something dangerous.

"I don't know. I guess she grew up, met a boy, and had a bunch of little brats like all the girls did those days." Giving a small snort I walked over to were Bella, Edward stepped forward to block me but was stopped as Bella took a step forward as well.

"I'm fine Edward… I-I trust Mabel…. she hasn't hurt me yet and I _want _to help her. She needs help Edward, "She begged him, "Mabel has lived a very hard life and I want to help make some of that difficult life easier. Just by listening to her story I'm helping her! Please don't make me stop, Edward…. She's a good kid and her hearts in the right place."

"But Bella-" Edward started say..

"No, no 'But Bella' me! I want to help Mabel! She deserves it as much as any other! She's a good person, Edward, a lot better then some adult vampires."

Edwards face softened as he saw that hardness of Bella's, I don't get why, "I know Bella."

Bella looked taken back at Edward, shocked, that he had given in so easily to what she was trying to get across to him, "Y-you agree? You agree that Mabel, an illegal immortal child, has more of a right to live then some other vampires?"

"Yes, I do Bella, but the decision isn't mine. The family has taken a vote and we have decided that the risk is just to high, I'm sorry Bella I really am." He seriously did seem sorry, though not about my death, more so that he knew that this would most likely upset Bella.

"What are you talking about." I demanded, this was confusing, what right did I have more so then adult vampires?

"What do you think?" Edward asked, his voice strained.

Bella glanced over to my face, tears starting to form in her eyes for a reason I couldn't fathom, nothing really sad was happening, I was just talking to Edward, then it hit me. H-he wasn't just asking me to come with him to talk to his family… he was asking me… to walk to my death. They were planning on destroying me. Put an end to me once and for all.

My eyes widened and I looked at Edward in horror, then to Bella," T-they want to kill me don't they?"

Bella just stared at the ground but Edward nodded, his gold eyes hard. There was no pity in them, "Yes, you can't be allowed to live Mabel, you've lived a long life and your intentions might be good but how long do you think they will last? You don't have any control, you're to young to be able to make the right decisions that is needed for this life. Who ever turned you is probably already dead by now and if their not then well…. Then the Voltori will be on you and them in minutes and that would not only put the whole state of Washington at risk but also my family. We can't let that happen. You're to dangerous Mabel. Your to dangerous to be allowed to live any longer."

Bella's tears were now flowing freely, Edward took a step closer to her and was able to wrap his arms around her waist before kissing her check, "Bella… even if we don't the Voltori will, this way we can make it painless. The Voltori wouldn't do that Bells, they'd make her death slow and painful, most likely in front of a big audience to so that no one would ever make an immortal child again."

Edward gave Bella one more kiss then picked her up and placed her on the bed, "Go to sleep, you need your rest"

"How can I go to sleep knowing that in a few minutes someone that I know, and have even started to consider a friend, is about to be killed by my family." Bella whispered through tears, tears that were being shed for me.... a monster.

I took pity on little Bella, I have also started to consider this strange young human a 'friend' or at least something like one. She didn't deserve to suffer, and Bella was the kind of person to suffer if someone else was, so to put her kind heart at ease I decided to give a little speech that might just lighten her load a bit, make her feel better.

"Bella," She looked over at me, her eyes red from crying, "I've lived more then ten times as long as you ever will. I've seen wars, I've seen empire's rise and fall, I've seen life be given and taken, I have even met the person known as Christ…. I can slightly honestly say I won't miss life."

Bella's eyes grew bigger, "W-what? What do you mean?"

"Think about it Bella." I sighed, "Think about how long I have lived in ages as well as through my power."

"Through your power?" Bella whispered tilting her head in confusion.

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I've ever told you my power have I?"

"No…"

With a nod I leaned forward slightly so that I was right next to her ear, Edward moved closer his hand hovering over my shoulder so that he could rip me away at less then seconds notice, then whispered as quietly as I could and still have her hear me, "I can travel through time."

Bella stiffened, "Y-you travel through time?"

I nodded; still near her neck…it…smelled good…. Maybe I could… just….…reach forward……and……..

I pulled back from Bella's neck sharply and got off her bed, walking briskly towards the window, hands clutched tightly, nails digging into my skin, "Let's go Edward don't want to keep your family waiting now do we? "

Edward looked at me in shock, "Y-you---"

"I know, " I snapped my black eyes flashed angrily, I knew what he was about to say; he wanted to know how I resisted. How when I was so thirsty and so close to human blood, I could just… not drink. How I could just right out refuse it, refuse the blood that my body craved so fiercely, "Now are we going or not? Last time I check we have an execution to get over with."

Edward nodded and walked over to where I stood by the window sil. "Yes."

I let Edward go first and just as I was about to jump down as well, "Bella."

She jumped at her name, "Y-yes?"

"Write down my life." My back was towards her so she couldn't see my tortured expression.

"Huh?"

"I-it would…help, if I knew that, well that even in death I won't be completely gone a part of my life will still be here. You can change some parts, the ones about my vampirism, but please? I told you pretty much all my life and the rest you could fill in yourself. Make up a beginning for my life, " I smile sadly even though I knew she couldn't see it. " I had a brother before I became a vampire, I never told you that before…. He had a few children and a wife, I had a mother and father. I lived on a farm. It was an old farm, nothing fancy. So please Bells? As my last wish, I won't ask anything more of you ever again."

I didn't see her nod but I heard her answer, she was crying again, "O-o-o-of course M-Mabel, I won't change a thing about your life though. I'll only state the facts that I know and as for the fact that you're a vampires… I'll make up something…"

She trailed off as another sob burst through her chest.

I gave a shaky nod, "Thank you Bella, Isabella Swam, I won't ever forget you ever not even in my life after."

Then I jumped.

**OK I go to state this. THIS STORY IS BECOMING SO DEPRESSING!!!!!!!! Okay now that I got that off my chest I can continue…**

Edward was waiting for me at the bottom, his face expressionless, "Let's go."

I scolded in the darkness but started sprinting when he did. The wind pulling at my short blonde hair, my legs flying across the ground faster then I had ever made them go before., and I was still falling behind.

'_Edward can you slow down a bit I can't run that fast.'_ I thought towards him, I couldn't see his face but I saw the nod and he slowed his steps so that he was only a few strides in front of me, '_Thank you….'_

My gaze drifted around looking at the evidence of wildlife, no actual animals would be out while we were running through, I could hear them though. Their breathing speed up at the scent of danger, bodies froze in fear, hearts raced. All in all even though humans thought they were the smartest creatures around it was the lesser animals that had a smarter reaction to their predators. How sad is that?

Edward didn't interrupt my thoughts but instead left me to think them. I don't know why he didn't just pick me up, it would be much quicker that way, and isn't that what they promised? A quick and painless death…. For some reason Grandpa sprang into my mind, how he had suffered before death. He had known what I was and he still hadn't put a stop to any of it… why hadn't he? Why hadn't he said anything?

"He thought you would have left." Edward whispered quietly.

"W-what?" I tried to push myself a bit more so that I could see his expression but he just went a bit faster so I didn't get a chance.

"When he told you that he had known his thoughts were on how he hadn't wanted his little girl to leave…" Edward trailed off but I wasn't about to let him stop.

"What else was he thinking?" I pestered him.

"He…" Edward paused, "he was thinking about how the description of you from his great-grandfather was correct."

"How would they know anything about me?"

"Apparently one of their ancestors had kept a journal and it had a picture of you in it." Edward sighed and I could see his house steadily approaching.

I almost stopped running from the shock. They hadn't had pictured back then when I was a kid so how… then I remembered. That guy James? He must have remembered what I looked like and drawn me! Either that or…. No it couldn't be… I stopped running. She couldn't be…. I quickly changed my direction towards the meadow in the area.

I knew who she was! The only person who could have known what I looked like and still be alive today, the same person who I had run into at Bella's house, somehow that woman had known my name! There is ONE person who that could be and that person is… the same person who changed me.

I heard Edward take in a sharp breath at my thoughts.

"Bella's in danger!" I shouted giving no chance for him to see where my thoughts were heading, "My death is going to have to wait Edward. Get your family, I know where the vampire is, the meadow. Bring everyone, other then Bella, she's the one she wants! The vampire that attacked me at her house is after Bella."

I heard a growl form in Edwards chest at my words and even though I couldn't see him I could almost imagine him nodding and as he ran faster to his house I don't think it occurred to him that I had lied, this vampire wasn't after Bella, this vampire was after _me_ and me alone. I seriously doubt she would give a flying flip about Bella. She had turned me for some reason that i could think of and maybe i could finally have a chance to ask her _why, _why she had left me to live this horrible life of solitude, a life where i had been constantly living in fear of being caught by the Voltori or even another older vampire.

* * *

DayDream: OK, i gonna stop here.... again I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I've been wanting to update this story for so long but everytime I tried it just came out wrong! So please forgive me! I edited this one as best i could and added and edited again, though i don't know how good I did *sweatdrop* but please reveiw! I love you guys!!!


End file.
